Maleficent Descent
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: He found her dying on a battlefield and in order to prevent her descent into hell she agrees to obey his every command. Unfortunately, demons are cruel creatures and Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into. Told in Short Chapters;
1. Quietus

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He found her dying on a battlefield and in order to prevent her descent into hell she agrees to do his bidding and obey his every command. Unfortunately, demons are cruel creatures and Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into.  
><em>

**Maleficent Descent  
><strong>**Chapter One: Quietus **

x . . . . x

_Contrary to popular belief - demons are created out of love rather than born of hate; love for all that is destruction and pain._

It was not something that the miko had been aware of. In fact, it was more of surprise when she found out that a demon and a youkai were completely different things all together. It was Sesshoumaru to one evening point out the difference when she had brought a brought a book on demonology to the feudal age and asked Sesshoumaru if youkai had originally come from hell. Sesshoumaru had cast her glance, golden eyes slanted in her direction and she could very much so read the incredulity in his expression. Even Inuyasha had scoffed.

"Miko _- demons _are not like youkai. Youkai are animal or elemental based beings. We are created from the very earth that we grace. Demons are beings born of fire and brimstone - they reek of sulfur; they are the root of evil created by Lucifer himself. They are malicious and they are there to cause pain. As a youkai, like ningen, we have a choice to be either good or evil; a demon has no such choice. They can be angels fallen from the heavens and cast to hell or they can be those that once lived and suffered some great injustice against them and descended to realm of fire where their souls are twisted beyond recognition." Sesshoumaru paused once, ensuring he had her attention before continuing. "Demons are to be eliminated on sight for they cultivate and devour souls and they are nothing but bearers of harm and bad omens."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am unsure how to tell the difference between the two. How will I know if I meet one?" Kagome asked softly, her cerulean eyes wide, curious, needing to know.

The taiyoukai tilted his head at her before narrowing his eyes in contemplation, "Because he will feel evil, truly evil. Naraku's aura will feel like a child's compared to that of a demons." With that said, Sesshoumaru turned away from the miko and continued his slow perusal of the camp and ensuring the little ones were safely tucked away a safe distance from the fire.

It was only when she was dying did she _really _find out what a demon was.

.

Crimson painted her a grotesque picture but also a lovely one as she lay there dying. The battlefield had once been green but now it lay in a film of scarlet staining everything within seeing distance. Chunks of gore and body parts were strewn along the grass, some pieces still twitching. The acrid scent of cut bowels filled the air along with the sharp tang of coppery blood. The miko herself was drenched in blood that was both hers and not, staining her clothing, ripped and torn as it was. Her right arm was twisted in an angle that it definitely should not have been and her left thigh had a hole clean through it. Her stomach had been clawed at and her small intestine peaked through the soaked cloth. The right side of her face was black and blue where she had been hit by a backhand from a youkai that wanted her dead. The hit had knocked her clean off her feet and into a tree where she cracked open her head and a few ribs.

Now - she lay in wait, in pain, to die but she did not cry for in her undamaged hand/arm, the full Shikon no Tama lay. Her companions may be dead and she may be soon joining them but she'd be damned if she was going to wallow in this moment. They had done their best; they did what they sought to do. They completed the tama and they killed Naraku, nothing was to be said or done. Kagome coughed, blood slipping past her bloodless lips and her cerulean eyes were locked on the clear sky with puffy clouds moving gently in the breeze. Soon her eyes fluttered close as she felt the end descending upon her. Her hand tightened on the glowing sphere as her heartbeat sounded sloppily in her head.

Moments passed and she heard footsteps in the grass and she was too tired to open her eyes. She knew it wouldn't be long before lower level youkai had come to see what the scent of blood was about or a curious peasant passing by. She heard a faint tsking and with the tsking came a low chuckle, dark, seductive, and positively wicked. The footsteps stopped beside her and a shadow blocked out the sun that had been warming her cool body. Clothing rustled and a cool hand, colder than her dying body, caressed her cheek. Curiously, she forced herself to open her eyes only to meet pitiless, gleaming, cerise orbs, framed with ebony lashes. The smile curling his pale lips was both malevolent and provocative and then she felt _it_. Power rolled over her, harrowing and depraved.

The creature standing above her was clad in pure black. The shirt [if one could call it that] was little more than black straps of leather revealing enticing strips of pale flesh to her cerulean gaze and it wrapped around his torso all the way down to his arms where they stopped just above the wrist revealing, large hands and long fingers tipped with black, sharp claws. He did wear pants, tight, form fitting, not quite leather and yet not quite any other man made material either. It was also solid black but along the legs were silver buckles, five on each thigh, lining the front. There was also a solid gray belt around his waist, with a shiny silver buckle, more for show than anything because it was looped loosely and hung at a slight angle. There were also leather, heeled boots that stopped just below his knees that seemed to zip up on the side. From his back extended two, large, feathered wings darker then the moonless night itself. His hair was long, longer then hers, stopping at mid-rear, ebony in color, completely straight, long bangs falling gently into his silted pupil eyes and framing his face. From his head extended two obsidian horns, that curled upward and behind his head.

The male smiled once more, this time wider, revealing elongated canines and then he crouched beside her. When he spoke, he spoke softly but his tone was devious, the roll of his words seductive, a rumbling growl to edge of each syllable, "I sense your grief hidden by a tender charade of acceptance." The miko shivered lightly and he continued, "You will not go to heaven, little miko. You have fallen and fallen very, very far from grace. The number of youkai and ningen you have killed exceeds the number of the greatest."

Her voice was raw, hoarse from screams but her puzzlement shown clear through, "I have not killed many people." she whispered, voice cracking on each word.

The male shook his head at her and smiled indulgently like one would do a child, "No, silly child, you have killed _thousands_. The Shikon broke at your hands and the deaths of many belong to you and you alone. Hell has a special place for you." Cerulean eyes grew wide and tears managed to well within them but she paused and nodded her head in weary acceptance. The punishment was fitting. The man continued, "No, no, no. You do not have to take this lying down... I can _save _you. At the price you do as I bid and reject no command, you will live and atone for your crimes against man and youkai alike. All you have to say is '_yes_' and salvation will be yours." She lay there contemplating as her heart began to slow and breathing became more and more difficult and the male tsked again. "Time is short - you have seconds to decide. Five... four... three... two... - "

"_Yes._"

The smile he gave was positively sinister and she realized then her choice may have been the wrong one, "You have made a lovely choice, little miko."

Her heart the stopped within her chest.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Everyone seems to be loving _Aching Darkness_ so I made a new one! _Maleficent Descent_ may or may not have Ciel in it, I have yet to decide. The image of Sebastian is a combination of several different views and images I have seen on the internet as well as my own interpretation of what he may look like. Whereas in _Aching Darkness _Sebastian wants to corrupt her sexually and feed from her, we have NO clue why he would come to the miko dying as she was. Personally, I think it's going to be another corruption story but I'm not quite sure how we're going about it! Tell me what you think and if I should drop it now or continue it! I actually have no real base right now - just an idea swimming in my head. _Aching Darknes _will be updated tomorrow at the lastest! :3 If continued it will be told in snippets no more then a 1,500 words.**  
><strong>


	2. Via Ad Perditionem

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He found her dying on a battlefield and in order to prevent her descent into hell she agrees to do his bidding and obey his every command. Unfortunately, demons are cruel creatures and Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into.  
><em>

**Maleficent Descent  
><strong>**Chapter Two: Via ad Perditionem **

x . . . . x

Blearily, cerulean eyes opened. The scent of smoke filled her nostrils and with a soft groan Kagome awoke to the sounds of the night and a cackling fire. Blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, Kagome sat up. She looked around the small camp site and vaguely wondered if the final battle had been nothing more then a terrible dream. She patted her self down and found no wounds but her stomach twisted in knots when she found her clothing torn with dried blood and she knew that it had all been real. A weight at her neck had her lift her hand to grip the chain that Shikon shards had hung before but instead found the full Shikon no Tama confirming her suspicions.

Curiously gazing around she found no one and attempted to remember what had happened. Glowing crimson orbs filled her memory along with a soft, seductive, wicked voice. She remembered _demon _and then she remembered the deal. Her heart had stopped! She knew it did! She died for a few moments but here she was alive and laying on a soft blanket that she did not recognize in the middle of the woods. Brows furrowed, Kagome curled into herself, bringing her knees to her chest as tears slipped along her cheeks. She had been on her way to hell. The thought had a soft shudder curl through her body and a feeling of dread settle firmly upon her.

Footsteps in the grass had her tense and she slowly turned her head upward. Cat-slitted pupils surrounded by glowing scarlet met cerulean. A smirk curled pale lips upward and the leather clad male crouched before her, setting aside a skinned and gutted rabbit. Kagome scooted away until her back hit a tree. She remembered the male as the demon from before but she did not know him. Sesshoumaru's words echoed in her head and her brows furrowed, _"Demons are to be eliminated on sight for they cultivate and devour souls and they are nothing but bearers of harm and bad omens."_

"What do you want?" Kagome asked softly, her chin wobbling. "Why did you come to me?"

"What I want now is irrelevant. I came to you because you are a miko and that is all you need to know right now." the demon murmured softly, his sinfully delightful voice sliding along her skin like silk. "Do you have any other questions?"

"What is your name?"

At that the demon chuckled, his eyes dancing with a dark amusement, "I have been called many things and will be called even more in the future." he murmured slowly. When he began again, his voice was softer, darker, and mite crueler. Shadows cast from the fire gave is beautiful face a devilish intent. He leaned closer and she could feel his breath upon her cheeks. "I am one of the Four." he began slowly, lifting his hand and caressing her cheek with clawed finger tips. She flinched away and captured her ebony hair with his fingers, holding her in place. "I am the Worthless. I am the Strength, Power, and Lust. I am the Carnal and Pleasure that man seeks and feels. I am the Lawless, the Immoral, the Dissolute." The demon moved loser, his lips caressing her ear and his voice was soft still, "They call me Belial and I was created after Lucifer and lead the angels of destruction but I will adopt the name that suits me at the time." Kagome's eyes widened in horror as he pulled away, the wicked light in his eyes turning malicious. "And you are Kagome, my _Dilecto __Servo_, and per our contract... you shall do my bidding and cannot fight a direct order."

"N-no!" she whispered. "H-had I known I would n-not have done this! I would not have agreed!" she shook her head in denial and Belial tsked softly.

"Had you known my name you would have not entered our contract? I find that truly doubtful. Would you have willing tossed yourself into Hell?" he asked softly and Kagome could offer no answer. "You sold me _everything _to save your immortal soul but _you are already damned_. They made you out to be so pure but you are not. You are like all the others willing to do anything to stay out of the darkness."

"_No!_" she whispered harshly. "That's not it!"

His form remained crouched before her and he frowned, "Then what? Why?"

"To atone for the lives lost and taken."

Belial's laugh was full as he tossed his head back. When the laughter died down to chuckles, his eyes were filled with amusement, "Atone? You can try but atonement is just far off dream for the lives and blood on your hands."

"But I have to try!" Kagome responded, her own cerulean eyes flaring with anger.

"Ahh, Dilecto Servo, try as you will but salvation is not within your reach."

Kagome growled lightly, "I hate you, Belial, I hate you for this! Why couldn't you have let me die?"

He returned her growl, fangs barred, and pushed her up against the tree, his hands trapping her against his body, "Shh. Shh." he hushed lightly. "Because your purity is the sweetest siren song and it's call could not be denied. You will not call me Belial, Dilecto Servo, but rather Master and that is an order. Understood?"

Kagome's eyes were dark with anger but she softly responded, finding that she had to respond and could not refuse, "Yes Master."

Belial leaned forward with a smile that reflected his being, "Good, good girl." and then he pressed his lips to her temple before pulling away and poking at the fire, placing the forgotten rabbit on a spit and tending to her needs.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Alright ladies and gents! For those of that aren't demonologists, here is the run down. Belial is one of the four crowned prices of hell. He is third after Satan and Lucifer. He is the carnal aspects of man and makes life worth living. He is the "Worthless" as his name translates to. As stated in the Dead Sea Scrolls he is the Angel of Hostility and Leads the Angels of Destruction. As for why I have chosen Belial as Sebastian's original form - here we go. Sebastian is after Ciel's soul in the series. That lust, that want, that need is a carnal aspect that suits Belial fine. If Belial is that need then Sebastian embodies it because he covets - lusts - after Ciel's soul. I have taken artistic leeway in the sense because we have no clue who Sebastian really is. Latin is "tongue" of demons along with hebrew so we'll have a lot of Latin. I have also decided that Ciel might be in this one just not soon. I'm still iffy with this so tell me what you think?

**Dilecto Servo - Beloved Servant  
><strong>Via ad Perditionem<strong> - Path to Destruction  
><strong>


	3. Gloria Corruptione

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He found her dying on a battlefield and in order to prevent her descent into hell she agrees to do his bidding and obey his every command. Unfortunately, demons are cruel creatures and Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into.  
><em>

**Maleficent Descent  
><strong>**Chapter Three: Gloria Corruptione **

x . . . . x

His cruelty knew no bounds and it made her sick with everything that she was and everything that she had and unfortunately, she had a lot. He provided for her well and dressed in her in the finest of silks and most of the time she felt like her master's little doll. They travelled through the woods, through villages, and castles where they dallied with royalty and peasantry alike. Kagome could not fathom how these people could not see through his façade and see the monster that lay beneath the surface. He would don a ningen guise when they were with others that were not youkai or demon-kind and when his evil was suppressed he was as charming as the next person. He spoke to those that he surrounded himself with, women, men, kings, queens, and would keep their interest with his dashing good looks and witty conversation but Kagome could _tell_. With the glow in his eyes she saw their deaths and they were but mice that the cat could not help but play with. They would spend a few days in one place and then another but before they would leave he would have either another contract or a full belly.

He played a vicious game.

He prayed upon those with darkness that lay in their hearts – those that had experienced a semblance of a deep pain and depending on the pain his story would change.

_"Ah – so they have hurt you, no? They have taken your family and your home – I can extract vengeance upon those that have wronged you but in return? Your soul is mine whenever I deem to take it."_

_"There, there, no need for tears. Those men stole your innocence and now you are ruined. I can make them pay with their lives and wreak havoc upon their souls; all you have to do in return is to sell me the one thing that can make this pain fade… your soul."_

99.99% of the time – the poor bastards gave in and Kagome was forced to watch him work his magic. Most of the time, Kagome did virtually nothing. He would provide her with things that she needed and then she would follow him wherever he deemed it necessary to go. He asked for nothing except for her to be silent about their situation and that she be the perfect display piece. When they met with the high class she was to keep the men engaged and she was to be charming so that he would have time to see who would be the best, who was the ripest, for the taking. She hated it and he knew it but she knew that he loved her disgust for it and she could not refuse a direct order. She knew he had to eat but she hated him and so she rather he starved and not be so damn gluttonous when it came to the souls he wanted. For those he didn't eat straight away he would smile and say 'for a rainy day' and he would allow those ningen to live, their souls marred with his darkness.

The miko was a good servant because she had to be, not because she wanted to be, but when a month of travelling with him passed something occurred that she couldn't stomach and her master had relished in her pain.

.

They had paused in a ningen village and acquired lodgings under his false name of Kainashi at the best inn in town and the finest room because her master could not _stand _living in poverty and she understood that it was part of his nature. He lusted for the high life and so he had it. He was a demon and as a demon he was guilty of all seven sins though his cardinal sin was lust. They entered the room and she unpacked the small bag that he had given her to hold her own items because her yellow back pack had been destroyed. She pulled out a plain white yukata and turned to the demon whose eyes were firmly on her form. She narrowed her azure gaze at him and pursed her lips in a thin line for several moments before she spoke.

"Will you turn, Master?" she growled. His chuckle was amused as he took a seat on the bedding, crimson orbs glowing in the dusk as the sun began to set. The oranges and reds reflected in the darkness of his hair and the pale flesh giving him an unworldly glow. His ningen guise was the same as his demon one minus the extremities.

"I have spoiled you, dilecto servo, spoiled you far too much." He murmured softly, his voice low, husky. "No – I will not turn. Your modesty is not my concern and you will shed it. You will prepare for bed before me."

Her eyes flashed and she attempted to say something scathing but she found her vocals constricted and she remembered an order for a week ago.

"_You will not back talk and do as you are told without question."_

As though reading her thoughts he chuckled once more and Kagome bit out a soft, "Yes, Master." He nodded almost happily and she began to disrobe, her face flaming red in her anger and embarrassment. She began to hurriedly change clothing but his soft, "Ah, ah, ah." made her pause. Cerulean met slitted crimson and he whispered, "Slowly." to her. Kagome's hands trembled and she nodded her head, her fingers moving of their own accord to the elegantly tied obi. She caught part of the bow and pulled on it, watching as it began to fall to the ground around her. The action parted some of her kimono but not much. She turned her face from him as her humiliation of the situation grew. "You will not look away." She said not a word but nodded and once again their eyes met.

Hers were filled with hatred and disgust.

His were a dark cruelty and amusement.

"Do you know why I made you my servant?" he inquired as her fingers tugged at the outer layer of the kimono, soothing away the wrinkles.

She shook her head at him, "No, Master, I do not." though she had wondered considering she rarely _did _anything except entertain.

He spoke with reverence with a tinge of possible sorrow, "Because you were beautiful in your death." She began to shrug out of the outer layer of the kimono and it began to slip from her arms. "Bloody, battered, broken but you were so triumphant. There was no sadness as your heart began to stop." The outer kimono fell to the floor, pooling at her feet and she began to unbelt the under layer. "You were so unaware of what hell had in store for you and your soul was so pure that it called to me from hundreds of miles away. I could feel the tendrils of life slipping from your grasp and I ached to keep you on the earth so that your very being would darken." The belt came undone revealing a glance of the smooth flesh of her chest as pressure was relieved. His voice was hoarse as he next spoke, eyes briefly closing in pleasure. "I made you mine because I want to drown in the darkness that I help envelope you." Her fingers began to pull away the white part of the kimono and her heart beat erratically in her chest but a knock on the door had him call out, "Stop."

She released a breath she did not realize she was holding and did.

His voice was cool, no hint of the need that was previously there as he called a short, "Enter."

A child, a young boy, no older than seven entered the room. Her master turned to the young boy who had bruises along his shins and arms and walked with a noticeable limp. Kagome felt her heart go out to the child that was most likely abused and any time, any other time she would have demanded to know what was happening to the child and found a better place for him to be but times had changed and she was no longer with Inuyasha or her friends. She felt a spark of _something _from her master and she turned to him, watching as hunger filled his eyes. Her lips parted and no sound came out as the child brought a steaming tray of food into the room, balancing it precariously in his small hands. Up to this point she had seen him feed only on adults - never had she seen him go for the soul of a small child.

The young boy placed the food on a small table in the center of the room and began to take the food off and place it on the table. Her master crawled toward him, his lips pulled into a joyous smile as he sat beside the boy. The boy paid him no mind - used to it by now, no doubt. Kagome found herself taking a few steps forward, horrified. Her master's eyes glinted a deeper crimson as he tossed her glance before concentrating on the boy, reading whatever darkness may lurk within. A satisfied smile curled his lips and she watched, unable to do a thing as he began to spin his usual spiel.

"Boy - they hurt you." he whispered softly. The child stopped and looked at the male leaning over him. "They hurt you every day. They beat you and make you do things you do not want to do. They _touch _you." The boy did not say a word but he blinked back tears and the expression on his face was all that Kagome needed to confirm the truth in her master's words. "They make you cry and never let you play outside with the other children. They do not give you enough food or warmth and they make you suffer." Her master's expression was a false softness as he caressed the cheek of the child. "I can make them hurt. I can get rid of them for good. I can _make them suffer for all eternity._"

"Y-you can?" the child asked, wonder in his eyes.

Kagome brought a trembling hand to her lips and whispered, "He is just a young boy, Master, just a young boy."

He slanted her a look, "Silence." Kagome found she could not say a thing. Tears filled her eyes and she knew that the child was being drawn into a contract and that it would be inevitable.

She belted her under kimono and quickly fled from her, tears blurring her vision. She ran into the hall and leaned against the door before falling to her knees and sobbing. They continued to speak in low voices for several more moments.

Behind the shoji-screen she heard a soft, "Okay, Mister, you have a deal. I want them all dead."

Kagome only sobbed harder.

She watched as her Master opened the door, the boy in tow. They walked down the darkened hall together, hand in hand, her master shedding his ningen skin as he went. Horns curled his head, Western clothing replaced Japanese, claws lengthened ningen nails, and wings extended from his back. She retreated to the bedding, covering her ears with pillows in order to attempt to block the coming sounds.

Screams filled the evening and penetrated the pillows.

When he returned to their room he was humming softly and the scent of blood and smoke wafted to her nose.

Most of the auras in the inn were eliminated - dead as per the contract with the boy.

She extended her reach further and noted that boy was one of those depleted auras; she could sense him nowhere.

Tears slid along her pale cheeks and a small piece of her died.

It was a piece that her master relished in killing.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Ohhh yeaaah. So now we know why he has made her his servant. He wants to slowly corrupt her and drown in the darkness he made from her purity. Sebastian is a DEMON, people. EVIL. I honestly will most likely never watch season two of Kuroshitsuji considering his 360 personality change. I don't see how his cruelty and hunger can become love. He is doing this by causing her humilation, her despression, her anger, etc. He wants to destroy everything that she believes in. Sorry for the delay in updates! I hope this makes up for it! He is going to kill a piece of her until she is a dark and disgusting creature like him. Don't worry - I can make love happen with this :3 And sex. I can make sex. We're going to have it! Tell me what you think!

**Gloria Corruptione - Slow Corruption  
><strong>Kainashi - Worthless<strong>**


	4. Initio Generis

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He found her dying on a battlefield and in order to prevent her descent into hell she agrees to do his bidding and obey his every command. Unfortunately, demons are cruel creatures and Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into.  
><em>

**Maleficent Descent  
><strong>**Chapter Four: Initio Generis **

x . . . . x

"Do you see that hanyou there?" her master asked her softly. They were walking through the country side, her small bag held over her shoulder as she took in the air of the crisp morning. Two years now - two years had passed - and she found that the only reprieve she was given from her master's depravity was when they were walking. At the word 'hanyou', the miko's ears perked up and she immediately began to search the vicinity. Her eyes took in the scenery and she had the vague sense of thinking that the place she was in familiar like she had been there before but she and Belial had been everywhere once or twice and all the places began to mix together after a while. Everything blurred and became one - the men, the women, the children that they had seen, that he had claimed, killed, stolen away, nothing was different about them.

Their faces blurred and she felt a sense of guilt because she felt like she should remember the lives lost but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

Azure eyes continue to search and her gaze fell upon the creature in the distance. Her stomach dropped and she looked imploringly toward her master, her hands and knees trembling.

His crimson orbs took in the reaction with a smile and they glittered ominously.

"Ahh - so you know it, that hanyou there, I see." His smile grew with size and she fell to her knees before him, tossing herself at his feet.

Her voice was shaky, "Oh no, Master, please no! I will do anything! _Anything_!"

She felt him crouch in front of her and his hands quickly gripped her shoulders and lifted her up. His nose descended upon her neck where he inhaled deeply. After a few moments he pulled away, "Regardless you will do anything I command - but _Kagome - _" his voice was a purr and he rarely said her name. " - you are not near as dark enough as I would like. Two years and you stubbornly hold to your purity like the miko you were once. We have all the time in the world to change that and so what I will do is speed along the process due to the way I hunger for you so." He gestured to the hanyou in the distance. "This will change all - this will help things along and you will do as you are told."

"Master, please! I ask for nothing! Two years have passed and I have asked you for nothing! I beg just this once that you spare him!" Her voice was frantic and his voice was cool.

He shook his head as he stood, "No. I will not." She expected him to walk toward the lumbering, gentle giant in the distance but instead he took a seat beneath a tree facing the male off on his own. His eyes were a dark scarlet when he turned to her, glowing inhumanly in the shade of the tree. "Go." he commanded.

"Go?" she inquired softly. "Where, Master?"

"Go retrieve that soul. You will say nothing to him, understood? Kill him and fetch the soul for me, will you? I grow weary from travelling and a quick snack will do me good." her eyes were wide and his voice was almost joyous. "Quickly now, deliciae, we do not have all day!"

Her lips moved of their own accord though inside she was screaming, "Yes, Master."

His grin was that of the wolf descending upon a sheep and he waited for the show.

One foot in front of the other.

_Step, step, step. _

She felt the tall grass caress her legs beneath the kimono she wore as she began to move from the trail and though her hair was up, the back of neck began to gather sweat.

She stumbled and caught herself before she fell.

Internally she pleaded with herself to fight this spell and she did, oh how she fought, but her body continued to move.

The ears on the male twitched and his bulbous blue orbs were bright when they connected with her form.

The hanyou smiled softly as he began to tread toward, his low tenor, reminding her of better days.

Tears began to form within her cerulean eyes and the hanyou, at the scent of her tears moved faster.

She screamed within, _'No! Please! Run - run, run! Please!_'

A memory surfaced of a similar situation once or twice before. Tsubaki controlling her to hurt Inuyasha, Menomaru controlling her to hurt Inuyasha, Akago attempting to control Kagome to gain her powers.

It was a different hanyou she was going to hurt but she replaced him with Inuyasha in her mind's eye.

"Kagome-sama! What brings you hear alone? I had thought you died with the others when the battle for the Shikon took place - it is lovely - "

Power surged through her once, sharp and quick, and the hanyou looked frightened for just a moment until the fear fell away as though it were never there. She saw him remind himself that this was Kagome and she was a caring person that would never cause him harm.

Tears fell freely along her cheeks, cascading until they reached her chin, and plopped into the grass.

"Kagome-sama?" he inquired softly, his fingers coming to caress her tear covered cheeks with a large finger. His gaze was gentle and her own gaze screamed for forgiveness.

The moment his finger made contact, her hand darted out, and in a burst of silver, he began to turn to ash.

It was a slow process and she knew it was painful by the sheer amount of horror and surprise written in his gaze and the soundless scream falling from his lips.

It began with his fingers and dragged up to his hand and then arms. It went to his shoulders where it steadily spread along his torso and began to descend and ascend all at once, devouring his body.

His eyes were the last thing purified and the accusation there was stark but with the accusation came almost acceptance as though he _knew _he was going to kill him one day because he was hanyou – though he never thought it would be her to do the deed.

How wrong he was.

It was the acceptance that hurt her most and she screamed against the confines of her mind, '_I'm so sorry, Jinenji!_'

Her hand darted out quickly; power softly encasing her fingers and palm as she gripped a glowing, struggling, white orb.

She made her way back, mind blank, expression blank, and tears still leaking from her azure eyes.

Kagome paused before her master, his slitted pupils dilating with delight at the meal in her hands.

Wordlessly, she handed over the soul and watched as his lips parted and the soul of her friend was devoured.

His groan of happiness due to his gluttony was soft.

He reached for her and though she didn't want to, she came.

His sinfully beautiful face turned to hers and he breathed in the scent of her skin.

Those dilated crimson orbs fluttered softly closed and his tongue reached out to run along the swell of her cheek, tasting her tears that were quickly replaced by new ones.

His lips moved lower and she could feel his breath upon her own lips when he spoke, "_Ohhhh._" he purred softly. "So much better. I can feel it - just a small spot of darkness but it is there. It's there and I long to taste it." His voice was soft and his eyes never opened. His lips moved to cover hers and she felt his aura mingle with hers, touching that darkness and gaining satisfaction from his findings. She did not respond and she did not close her eyes. He pulled away and his fingers moved through her obsidian hair. "Sicut pupa." he murmured. "Sicut pulchra es, pulchra pupa." He reverted to the ancient tongue when he was especially excited and through the years she began learning. "Eyes so blank, face lacking emotion, and body unmoving - lovely."

He murmured something low, so low her ears could not capture it.

A low whine filled the air when he finished his low chanting.

Something cool and scaled moved along her hand and made her look down.

"A gift for you." he whispered and she turned to see the beastly light within his eyes as though he _knew _how this would affect her and he probably did. The white, serpentine creature nuzzled her hand lovingly and she flinched away.

It was the first soul stealer that would follow her but it would not be her last.

She was becoming Kikyo and even Kikyo had been better then she at this point.

The tears continued to slide along her cheeks, falling faster now at her realization. Her master moved her to his side and sat her beside him. He stood, stretched, and gave her a damningly coy gaze and walked away - leaving her with her thoughts, her emotions, and a damn soul stealer that curled against her for company. His voiced echoed in woods, "I think we should leave Japan – we will be heading to the continent. Say goodbye to your home."

Even after he had left her alone - words would not come.

The heart wrenching sobs she wanted to release stayed stuck inside.

Her fingers twitched and she began to stoke the scales of her new companion and then Kagome began to hate herself as Jinenji's eyes haunted her for many years to come.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Oh yeah - Sebastian is an ass. Up next we have China! :3 Things will be progressing steadily by now and we'll begin our trek through the ages until we reach Ciel. It shouldn't take long. Six or seven chapters or so? His name will change each chapter until he finally becomes Sebastian. Reviews mean love and schtuuff. _Aching Darkness _was updated BTW. Read it and love it toooo :3 Kissus guys!

**Initio Generis - Beginning of Descent **  
><strong>Deliciae - Darling <strong>  
><strong>Sicut pupa. - Beautiful doll. <strong>  
><strong>Sicut pulchra es, pulchra <strong>**pupa. - You are like a beautiful, beautiful doll.**


	5. Mergunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He found her dying on a battlefield and in order to prevent her descent into hell she agrees to do his bidding and obey his every command. Unfortunately, demons are cruel creatures and Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into.  
><em>

**Maleficent Descent  
><strong>**Chapter Five: Mergunt**

x . . . . x

China was not unlike Japan in many ways.

The Sengoku period of Japan was a war mongering era filled with pain, poverty, death, and famine. China was not different in this aspect and Kagome had to remind herself that many of the continents were still in the early stages of their development when it came to government and rule. What _was _different was the language. It was odd, tricky and whoever said that they were similar obviously never tried to learn. Chinese was a tonal language which meant the tone the word was spoken in could change the meaning entirely. It was frustrating and Kagome hated it but after two years of stumbling over words and making a fool of herself – she learned to speak it fluently. Three years and she was able to read and write it because in reality – she had to occupy herself somehow. Speaking of occupying one's self…

Her master was curled over a scroll – crimson glowing, cat-like orbs devouring information. She found he did much of that. He was always out seeking knowledge, especially anything where a war was involved. He haunted those towns and cities plagued with suffering and he lived off their pain with all the excitement and vigor of a child. He was humming softly while she looked at the wooden flute in her hand. It was something to do to pass the time and she found that she enjoyed learning it greatly. It distracted her from the screams and horror. It distracted her from her many tasks that she had begun to acquire. She had been with him for fifteen years now. Two in Japan and thirteen in China. With time came duties and with duties came a hollowness that welled deep within her.

Duties entailed death.

There were youkai in China – different from hers in some ways such as appearance but youkai nonetheless. For example, their kitsune didn't have the large ears atop of their head at adulthood. In fact – the only traits they had were a single kitsune tail. They didn't gather nine, one per each power plateau or per century. Due to the youkai in China, she was becoming quite adept in her miko abilities. Purification was coming easier and easier, quicker and quicker, to her finger tips, even though she still cried with each life she had to take. Due to the wars – there was no major reason to become adept in killing ningen. Random bodies were always in one path or another. There was no need to 'refine' the 'skill'.

So lost within her thoughts was she that she jumped at the cool hand that touched her cheek. She turned to see an amused crimson gaze, her master crouched beside her. His hair was getting long, she noted, almost brushing the backs of his knees and it feel it framed his face with long bangs reaching his chest. "You're looking shaggy." She muttered to him, knowing that he hated when she made comments on his appearance that even hinted toward negative in any way. Predictably, his lips turned down at the corners in a small frown. It brought her a sense of justice, even for something so small. She couldn't hurt him – there was an order in place against that. She couldn't ignore him because that was pointless considering he _could order her elsewise_. Though he hated it – he allowed her, her small insults because it allowed her to rebel and allowed him to punish her.

Sometimes the punishments were bad – sometimes they were worse.

He never made her kill for disobedience, not yet at least; she thought it was because if she had to kill for disobedience, then she would no longer rebel in this small sense and he would have no reason to issue his punishments. Two soul stealers whined above her as they twined swirled around the two, silver forms glowing in the light of the setting sun. At first she hated the creatures and everything they represented but now they were constant companions. It wasn't their fault that they were the same creatures that followed Kikyo all those years ago. They were just like her – lived and breathed – and she valued their company even if they represented something she hated.

Her master's voice soothed over her like a lullaby, "Come then – groom me."

Kagome's eyes turned to glaring slits, "Groom you?"

He stood and she was forced to follow as they left the spacious hotel room and into a small hall where a private bath stay. It was a metal tub of sorts with heated coals beneath it to keep the water warm. It had been prepared several hours before upon their arrival to the small city and the coals had been kept burning. The room was warm and relaxing and Kagome felt almost at ease – almost until her Master turned to her with bright eyes. His name this time was Shi-hong and roughly translated to 'Man is Red' which as far as he was concerned was true. Man was red. Stained with blood. Stained with passion.

She too had a name; Jiao.

She remembered when he gave it to her.

_His eyes moved over her form in appraisal, fingers touching here and touching there while she shuddered in almost revulsion. His fingers were covered in the same crimson of his eyes. Blood._

_"You cannot remain as Kagome." He finally muttered to himself, "You will become Chinese and as Chinese you will be Jiao." A crimson stained hand cupped along her cheek, his thumb moving along the swell of her cheek bone. "Beautiful – " he began slowly, leaning in to hover his lips above hers, " – delicate – " he inhaled, taking in her scent as he breathed in the darkness that gathered within and was steadily beginning to grow as time passed, " – tender." He pulled away then, the hunger in his unmistakable. "You are just beginning to darken, flores mei, but already you feel divine."_

His back was turned to her as he allowed he began to undo the traditional loops at his high collared neck of the gi he wore. His fingers snapped one, two, three. She could not see it but she knew that it had fallen open in the front – he moved his arms out of the dark blue, silk allowing the top to pool at his waist as he stepped out of it. The black slips for shoes were easily stepped out of as well along with the crisp black of his pants. His back was bare, the muscles moving beneath the velvet skin. She tried not to be moved but there was no denying that he was as beautiful as he was disgusting… which was infinitely. His long hair is like a curtain and when he turned, there were a pair of sharpened scissors in his hand. He arched a brow and she came without a word though her azure gaze moved off his front almost unwillingly.

The demon stepped and into the water slowly moving with a grace that even cats would envy. He wasted no time in dunking his head full under the water before he broke the surface of the clear liquid. Droplets clung to his lashes and the smooth expanse of his chest. He turned his crimson gaze to her and flipped the black locks over the side of the tub. "Kagome - " he often called her, her real name, alternating between it and affectionate Latin. " – come and cut my hair." His lips issued every word a soft caress and she found herself moving toward him, accepting the scissors from his out stretched hand.

Her fingers combed through the ebony locks, brushing them out as she snipped, snipped, snipped away. A few moments of silence and he interrupted it with his seductive voice, "You know, I can feel it, dulce meum, the darkness skulking beneath the surface." Her fingers paused and she looked at the wall in front of them. "Nothing to say?"

"The darkness is slight and not has heavy as you seem to believe, Master. I am still myself and I will always remain myself no matter what. I will never enjoy taking a life just as I would never enjoy taking your orders." She responded softly. She was not meek but raising her voice she found to be useless when dealing with Belial or any other name he so chose. Her fingers moved through his shortened locks, the scissors cutting expertly seeing as this was not the first time she had to do this. When she was finished, his bangs were cut in soft layers framing his face and the rest of his hair brushed his shoulders. "You can attempt to sully me as much as you would like and yet I will always be the same woman you found."

She stood then – her point made and attempted to leave the room. His hand on her wrist prevented and in a swift movement she was jerked into the tub, the hat water scalding her cool skin. She gasped as she was pressed to the other side of the tub, her master pressing his body tightly against hers as the silk of clothing began to ruin because of the water. Her cheeks flushed with the heat of the tub and not because of his close proximity. That would never happen because her hate outweighed his attractiveness. He leaned down, his nose nuzzling the raised collar of her clothing and she was grateful his skin was not touching hers.

"There are others way that you could darken." He murmured softly, his voice dark. Through the years he had not asked her to undress before him nor had he made a move on her but now she realized it was a false sense of security. Always a false sense because after all – a decade to him was nothing as far as his games went. To him the prize was much sweeter when the pleasure was delayed. She had known he wanted her on an intimate level but not for her – never _for _her but for what she was. She still remembered what he told her in that room where he made her undress, "_I want to drown in the darkness I help envelope you."_

And drown he would. She knew this. He knew this. It was just a matter of time.

His lips brushed her cheek, his teeth nipping slightly at the flushed flesh, "You say this darkness within you is slight..." he paused, his crimson, glowing orbs looking through her rather at her. "…you lie to yourself. How many have you killed, dilecto servo, how many have fallen at your hands?"

"At your order though – not at my will!" she all but hissed, fury welling within her, azure eyes blazing.

He tisked gently, "Ahh, Kagome, but they fell nonetheless, no?" she nodded her head and the tears she didn't want to shed fell from her closed eye lids. His voice continued to weave around her, "Hundreds, thousands, who knows? My appetite is insatiable. You are miserable, I know, I know. I own you – you are mine. Demons don't often keep pets but I wanted you." He whispered, his lips caressing her ear. "Your soul will one day be black and I will delight in that moment. Miko's with their tainted souls… oh what a treat. Right now though it's your purity that draws me and I want it." His voice was laced with lust for things he could take. "I want it but you will give it to me willingly and when that happens – your chance for redemption with be gone."

"I will never come to you willingly, Master. _Never_."She spat angrily. His lips brushed her right cheek delicately while his left hand gripped her neck, keeping her in place. His crimson eyes were lidded as his tongue brushed along the spot his lips just brushed. His breath was hot, hotter than the water, hotter than fire. His unoccupied hand moved through her ebony strands and trailed to the back of her neck. She fought against him but his seduction was heavy as it wove against her and she found her protests to become gasping sobs as tears spilled along her cheeks, mingling with the steam.

His voice was cruel as he spoke against the lobe of her ear, lightly nibbling with his teeth, "You do not need to love me to desire me and I know you desire."

"I _hate _you." She whispered angrily, the tears falling fast as she found her traitorous body responding to his slow ministrations.

He chuckled, "Hate is a good base for lust." His lips were hard against hers, bruising as his tongue pushed past her lips. She opened them, angrily, allowing his tongue to sweep as he attempted to dominate her, his hand yanking her head back by her ebony strands and baring her neck upward. Her own nails dug into the flesh of his chest while his lips nipped at her neck, tongue lathering her pulse while he continued to harshly imbed this moment within her mind. She choked on a moan and his lips were back, smothering, stealing her air. Saliva was exchanged in a messy, angry kiss but she gave into him but made him fight every inch of the way.

When his lips pulled from hers there was a darkness in her eyes that had not been there before and his smile was positively sinister.

He stood then, not a single word said, leaving her heaving and gasping for breath in the tub.

Nothing was said because Kagome knew that in the end – he had won.

And she screamed the injustice to the world.

The water was cool when she stood from it, no longer crying, no longer caring.

She headed back to their room, intent on changing. He had placed an outfit for her out on one of the chairs while he poured over his scrolls.

"We are relocating."

She said nothing and began to shed her clothing. He had pretty much destroyed the modesty within her many years ago and now just shed her clothes when she pleased.

"This time I am thinking somewhere warmer - the amazon is warm if not sticky. It has a multitude of savage people - I rather like the idea."

Kagome merely nodded her head as she slipped into her sleep clothes and lay down on the bed. They had always shared one because being a demon - he rarely slept if ever.

That night though, as sleep teased her senses, she felt him slide in beside her, his lips brushing her temple.

"Sleep, Kagome, we leave tomorrow."

She couldn't prevent the tears from sliding passed her closed eye lids.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Oh yuuuusssss. We're getting to the smutty part. We'll stay in the amazon for a bit, have a time skip, head to America, then finally we'll meet Ciel~ :3 :3 Lemme know what you guys think!

**Mergunt - Drown  
><strong>**Dulce Meum - My Sweet**


	6. Paulo Labe

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji.

**_Pairing_**

_: Sebastian/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: He found her dying on a battlefield and in order to prevent her descent into hell she agrees to do his bidding and obey his every command. Unfortunately, demons are cruel creatures and Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into.  
><em>

**Maleficent Descent  
><strong>**Chapter Six: Paulo Labe  
><strong>

x . . . . x

The people didn't really speak.

They had their own language of barks and chirps and odd vowels jumbled together but she knew enough to communicate her point if she needed to. Her hair was short, shorter than it had ever been and it barely brushed her shoulders. She dressed and looked like a wild thing, wearing scraps of leather, no shoes on her delicate, yet now dirty feet. She smelled of the sun and outdoors, mingling with the dark skinned people that roamed the amazon forest.

They worshiped her like a goddess, offering her necklaces of shells, the best cuts of meat, and coolest of water.

What's more was that they worshiped _him _has a god and brought him fresh kills to his feet.

The village was, in a sense, under their protection if only for the fact it was where 'camp' was and where he made his deals.

The villagers gossiped with other villages about the strange, dark thing in their midst that had power beyond belief and slowly the other villages would come curious to know what others meant.

And when they got there and found he granted "wishes" – the people poured in from everywhere.

They simply called him God and they called her a Shaman; in their own language of course.

He had not devoured any souls in the past two years that they had stayed and Kagome was thankful for the respite. They had stopped in many countries on their way to the rainforest and the entire trip took at least a decade. They had stopped in India and Pakistan – even Egypt. He traveled slowly, enjoying his time, gathering his contracts and devouring souls.

He was the embodiment of his sins.

Kagome was left alone with these savage people. He did not require her on his arm to enchant those around them - he did a well enough job on his own - but also because these savage creatures around her did not know true propriety.

She had "roughed" it when she traveled with her friends in the past but nothing like she was currently doing.

All food was well and truly hunted for.

She had grown quite proficient in gathering her own food though the village people would happily get her anything she wished.

Speaking of which, one of the village men was coming toward her, his dark skin gleaming under the sun, his lean muscles moving beneath the silken flesh. He was well wanted by the village women and Kagome grew somewhat fond of the man, even though she knew it was very dangerous to be fond of anyone or anything. He offered her a smile, his dark skin making his teeth seem much whiter then they were. He wore a strip of animal skin around his groin held together by thin ropes made of animal hair and his skin was marked in white clay making various lines and spots. He had no hair and Kagome knew that he shaved it with a sharp blade made with bone and stone.

Kagome was seated at the edge of a hut made of straw and mud, her hands busy with making a necklace made of shells that she had been given.

The man spoke in his native tongue and Kagome quickly smiled as he crouched in front of her, "_Necklace looks nice._"

Kagome nodded, "_Shells given by you are beautiful._"

The man's dark skin flushed and Kagome laughed lightly, "_Will you wear when done?_"

Kagome nodded her head and held the necklace out in front of her, "_Yes._"

"_You favor this suit?_" he asked eager and Kagome instantly understood what he was asking and shook her head.

"_This one favors no suit._"

His features darkened and he queried, his voice coming out rough with dislike, "_Is it because of God? He does not approve? This one is warrior, has killed many in battle, and is protector. This one can protect you from all bad things and provide to you and future babes._"

Kagome shook her head, "_It is not God. It is choice. This one serves he and he will leave and this one will go too. Olujimi should present his suit to Lesede. She watches._"

Frustrated, the dark skinned man now identified as Olujimi shook his head, "_Lesede is for all warriors - not one._"

Kagome's cerulean hues twinkled and she shook her head, "_It is village gossip - _"

The miko stopped speaking as she felt a pulse of dark energy beside her. With a sigh she turned and sure enough, her master stood there, his ebony hues curious.

When he spoke, he did not address her, it was Olujimi he spoke to, "_Olujimi visits often._"

Olujimi stood and nodded once toward their current God, his features hard. Kagome knew that he was sensitive to energy and although he didn't know it, he senses itched when her Master was around. When he spoke it was with a voice that was cold and left her master amused, "_Olujimi favors this village shaman._"

Her master had not touched since that night so many years ago, not in any intimate way and very rarely in a casual way but when he _did _touch her, he left her skin on fire and Kagome was sure it had to be a trick of some sort. The barest hint of his flesh against hers and she was suddenly aware of how inhumanly beautiful he was despite the very real darkness that lurked beneath his lovely facade and it never ceased to make her stomach roil in protest. She was thankful he hardly touched her because of it but now? Now was one of the moments he decided to press their flesh to one another. He threaded his hand through her ebony locks and chuckled at the man when she against her will leaned into his touch. Night was falling over the horizon and many were already in their huts for the evening meal. The sunset doused them all in it's crimson glow and her master shook his head, "_Olujimi should favor another._"

The amazonian narrowed dark eyes, "_No. Her suit or none_."

In response he murmured, "**Non adsumes et transferes,**" an order that Kagome could not refuse. Olujimi frowned at the foreign words and then listened as her master continued in his language, "_No suit for Olujimi. Village shaman belongs to God and God alone." _Kagome took a shuddering breath as he crouched behind her, the hand in her hair tilting her head so that her mouth was a hair breadths away from his neck. His free hand undid her top that looped from behind her neck and it fell, exposing her breasts to the gaze of the man before her. She watched as he flushed but she could do nothing as her master brought a large hand to her breasts and massaged each gently yet firmly until the nipples peaked beneath his touch. The miko felt humiliated and aroused all at once, willing her body to not respond to the creature that held her captive.

It didn't help that he was so inhumanly beautiful.

He was practically raping her yet no matter what she did or thought about heat pooled low in her belly.

When she opened her mouth to cry in anger and sadness, a low moan filtered passed her lips instead and her breathing came in soft pants.

"O_lujimi will find new suit for this village shaman is mine._" His dark eyes flashed with something predatory and Kagome wanted to shake her head at the man, tell him that she belonged to no one, and that she didn't want this but she heard Olujimi flee and her heart broke. Tsking lips were brought to her cheek where an errant tear fell and licked it away with a tongue she felt should have been forked.

"Do not cry, dulce meum." he murmured and though his voice seemed soft and sweet in her native Japanese, Kagome knew there was a laughter in his eyes accompanied by cruelty. "He was just a boy and he does not know of your hardships and pain, does not know about your blood soaked past."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, expecting her master to pull away from her but he surprised and horrified her all at once when he slipped a hand down the front of her animal skin skirt. She stiffened for he had _never _touched her there. He pressed his lips to her neck, nibbling, biting, sucking until her collar was covered in dark red marks. She gasped but she did not move, frightened like a dear facing a terrifying predator, and then he dipped a finger within her scorching heat, his lips curling into a grin against her neck.

"Despite your protesting mind you are _wet_." he chuckled and then he pulled away. He disengaged himself from her completely and finally murmured, "You may move." But she couldn't move. She watched as he brought the finger that he placed so intimately inside her and suckled the digit dry. He frowned and shook his head at the miko, "Not quite there, are we, hmm?"

"W-where?" she asked tentatively, feeling dirtier then she had been in awhile.

His grin turned predatory, "Dark, delicata, but no worries there." That predatory grin turned malicious and he queried, "Lets cause a little mayhem, shall we? I miss civilization." Kagome did not have time to worry about her disgust and her body being violated for that evening she would be very busy with his next few words. "_Kill them all; the young and the old. Let none escape._"

Though she was screaming on the inside, her cerulean hues dulled as whispered, "Yes, master."

That night was filled with blood as their shaman and their God turned on them.

The person killed that night was Olujimi with his accusing eyes.

.

.

.

'**Gome Yuki:: **I'm back peeps! I know, I know. It's been forever. Sorry it's short, but it's the AMAZON. It's a hard setting to write for. So let's recap! I know people will be like, "Ohemgee he VIOLATED and she LIKED it". Not true. She did not like it. Her body reacted but that doesn't mean _she _liked it. I did a lot of research and rape, violation, and bodily reactions. I took psychology and we actually delved into some of it and how the body _can_ in fact react despite what the mind wants. It does not happen often BUT it CAN happen and most of it IS due to defense. Really, before I get attacked on this, LOOK IT UP. I will even provide websites if you're curious so just PM me. Honestly, Kagome is likely going to become a victim of Stockholm Syndrome. Not any time soon but that is likely where this is going but she may not be a true victim of it. I haven't decided. Remember, he gives an order and she has to follow. I will NEVER have him outright rape her only because I feel as Belial, he would like it if they came to in the end. Next up: AMERICA, AMERICA, GOD SHED HIS GRACE ON THEEEEEEEE. (: Review guysss!

**Non adsumes et transferes** - roughly translates to 'Don't move'.  
><strong>Olujimi and Lesede - <strong>Both are actually African names because it was extremely difficult to locate a tribe and their names online. Like seriously hard**.  
>Delicata - <strong>delicate  
><strong>Paulo Labe<strong> - A Little Taint


End file.
